1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush holding device in a direct current (DC) machine, more particularly to a construction for preventing a brush box from being deformed, and concerned with one effective for use in a DC motor for example.
2. Related Art Statement
A known brush holding device used in a DC motor is constructed such that a brush box slidably inserted therethrough with a brush, integrally formed on a base for fixing the brush box by use of resin, a cap is capped onto one end portion of the brush box in a manner to block the brush box, and this cap receives a reaction force from a brush spring so as to bring the brush in sliding contact with a commutator.
Now, with the brush holding device of the type described, side walls of the brush box formed of resin tend to deflect inwardly due to heat, so that sliding of the brush tends to be difficult.